


Whatever Happened to Daphne Greengrass?

by The Ones We Fought For (Merelyanempress)



Series: Whatever Happened? [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merelyanempress/pseuds/The%20Ones%20We%20Fought%20For
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne dreamed in fairytales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Happened to Daphne Greengrass?

Daphne dreamed in fairytales. Oh, how she wished that she could replace the mundane and banal aspects of her life with the sophisticated, the beautiful.

Daphne dreamed of the era that her parents and grandparents had grown up in, longing for the stories of intrigue and glamour and power. The sophisticated and glamorous adults that she so admired probably never had to pair up with Hufflepuffs, or tripped in the hallways, or had to stay up all night on an assignment. 

Replace arithmancy class, Hogwarts robes, and cleaning charms with love letters, thrilling adventures, and secrets. She wanted to drink coffee and smoke cigarettes simultaneously, steam and smoke swirling together. She wanted to have picnics in graveyards, and dances in lavish ballrooms.

These wishes all included boys, but it seemed to Daphne that the only worthy boys were in books. She certainly won't find an adoring lover at Hogwarts. Draco was a little pathetic, a bully, and not very creative or gentlemanly, Crabbe and Goyle weren't worth a backwards glance, and Blaise, while handsome, was disdainful and distant.

And, in time, she realised that she didn't really want a boyfriend, she just wanted boys to want to be her boyfriend. She wanted boys to stare at her across the Great Hall, and to jerk awake at night with her name on their lips. 

This was all before the war.

After the war, everything was different.

For one thing, Silas was gone. Gone, and dead, and never coming back. Her little brother buried in the ground, rotting with earthworms and dirt, a gaping hole in his stomach where the curse hit him. 

For another, Astoria was gone too. First into herself, silent, harsh, and bitter, locking herself in her bedroom. Then to America, Chicago apparently, off on her own adventure with Muggles and Americans. 

This left Daphne alone and alive in England. This left Daphne to met Theo.

The first time she saw him after the war she was in a cafe, and she tripped and spilled her tea on him ( _Mother_ had never spilled tea on anybody). They both started apologising at once, cutting off when they recognised the other, memories of 7th year and battle flashing through their minds. 

They mopped up the tea with Daphne's handkerchief and with Theodore's Daily Prophet. Afterwards he bought her another cup, and they sat and talked throughout the morning. As she left, Theo pressed a piece of parchment with his address on it into her hand.

After the war, everything was different. And, for once, Daphne didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Harry Potter next-gen blog called The Ones We Fought For.
> 
> theoneswefoughtfor.tumblr.com


End file.
